Quem Sou Eu?
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Alguém que você conhece desde sempre, mas que um dia simplesmente percebe não saber nada. Alguém que estranhamente parecia estar sempre ali, e não está mais. Alguém que um dia simplesmente não é mais o mesmo. Será? Algum dia você realmente o conheceu para
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya é do Tio Kuramada, OK?

**Sinopse:** Alguém que você conhece desde sempre, mas que um dia simplesmente percebe não saber nada. Alguém que estranhamente parecia estar sempre ali, e não está mais. Alguém que um dia simplesmente não é mais o mesmo. Será? Algum dia você realmente o conheceu para saber como essa pessoa realmente era? Deu ouvido ao que ela falava? Tentou lhe interpretar? Ou apenas foi como todos os outros e acreditou no que via? Você realmente sabe...

**Quem sou eu?**

**- by Sini**

**Prólogo – Alguém que todos podem ver...**

_Amanhã é apenas outro dia_

_Outra maneira_

_Apenas mais um dia_

_Para que eu viva_

'- Você não vai arrumar suas coisas, Milo?'

'- Eu??... Decidi ficar mais algum tempo, a Hilda já havia me convidado mesmo...'

'- Você tem certeza?'

'- Por que não? – vendo que o loiro iria abrir a boca, continuou – Não tenho nada que me prenda, nada... Muito menos alguém.'

'- Sempre existem os amigos e o seu interesse por aquele ruivo, Mime, é passageiro, sempre é não é, Milo?'

'- Sempre. Ele é bonito, simpático, divertido... Acho que talvez possa durar algum tempo mais que os outros, pena que não vai ficar para ver – o escorpiano se jogou de costas na cama, depois de ter dito a última sentença de forma meio irônica, esticando os braços – mas nada que me prenda pelo resto da vida, esse escorpião aqui, não nasceu com o ferrão preso...'

'- Você deveria tomar jeito e se tornar um pouco mais responsável com sua vida, Milo, ao menos encarar a vida com um terço da responsabilidade que encara os negócios. Você ainda consegue ser uma caixa de surpresas.'

_Eu acordo todo dia_

_Eu sigo a minha vida_

_Ninguém precisa me entender_

_Eu só quero viver_

'- Eu me esforço pra isso. Responsabilidade não acha que já temos demais não? Afinal, temos _apenas _que proteger Atena, e, portanto o mundo - falava o outro com uma mistura de ironia e descaso. – pouca coisa que temos desde a adolescência, não?'

'- Você um dia vai perceber que deveria ter amadurecido também por dentro e não apenas por fora, com licença, escorpião, porque eu vou partir em três horas, e não pretendo ficar aqui discutindo um irresponsável.'

'- Adeus Shaka – responde o outro sorrindo ainda mais, e assim que a porta se fecha – Shaka, você não me conhece tanto assim... Agora... Por onde será que você anda, Mime? Não vou ficar aqui à toa e temos ainda, algo a resolver – Milo falava baixo enquanto se levantava. '

Olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho, sorriu... Sim... Tinha um assunto a resolver e não iria embora antes disso, além do mais, já havia falado com Saori Kido, também conhecida como Atena, depois de Asgard ainda iria viajar um pouco antes de voltar ao Santuário.

Fechou a janela, e se retirou do quarto...

_O amanhã é apenas mais um dia._

_E eu vou vivendo a vida como ela vier..._

**N/A:** Continuação da Fic, Corações Transformados da Bela Patty, sim... Foi a Sini que pediu para continuar a fic, e antes de mais nada, momentos que vão estar contidos no próximo capitulo tem a autorização da autora da outra fic, ou seja, ela concordou com meus devaneios!!

Antes de mais nada, brigada pra Bela que realmente acreditou em mim quando eu disse que seria capaz de fazer a continuação se ela não o fizesse!! Eu avisei desde sei lá quando! Mas foi quando ela falou que não ia terminar com um Happy end Total!! XD

Ah... Não queiram matar, mas... A sugestão ara todo aquele suspense, realmente partiu de um escorpião.. Melhor, escorpiana, eu.. (sini se esconde) Mas a Bela concordou!!! Então.. a Culpa é distribuida!!! (E não podemos negar que teve gente que acertou alguns pontos, não? Mas alguém realmente sabia que não seria a Bela a continuar ou chutaria se não acreditasse que seria eu?? - um ser meio desconhecido?? rs...)

Pra Calíope, que eu prometi que a próxima fic que eu fizesse com Milo e Kamus teria uma dedicatória especial pra ela. Tá certo que essa já estava sendo planejava, mas eu não tinha escrito nem meia palavrinha quando eu falei!! XD JURO!!!

E pra Carola, Freedom e Lady Cygnus que estão sempre e sempre do meu lado, nas minhas insanidades, e que dão a ultima palavra em cada cap.

E agora também as minhas maninhas que me deram todo o apoio, Petit Ange e Akane.

- Momento suspense – Agora parei e olhei o titulo, será que eu sou muito obvia? Será que a sini vai fazer o Milo ficar desmemoriado? Quem sabe?? mãozinha frenética balançando lá atrás - HEY!! Autora e aliadas do hospício não contam!!!

Beijos!

Sini

(contato? Okay – dark underline sini yahoo ponto com ponto br - podem falar o que quiser, criticas ou sugestões XD)


	2. Apenas alguém que tem lembranças

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya é do Tio Kurumada, OK?

**Sinopse:** Alguém que você conhece desde sempre, mas que um dia simplesmente percebe não saber nada. Alguém que estranhamente parecia estar sempre ali, e não está mais. Alguém que um dia simplesmente não é mais o mesmo. Será? Algum dia você realmente o conheceu para saber como essa pessoa realmente era? Deu ouvido ao que ela falava? Tentou lhe interpretar? Ou apenas foi como todos os outros e acreditou no que via? Você realmente sabe...

**Quem sou eu?**

**- by Sini**

**Capitulo 01 – Apenas alguém que tem lembranças**

_Mergulho em mim mesmo_

_Me vejo no passado_

_E percebo que sinto falta de algumas coisas_

_Alguns amigos_

_Amigos são eternos, independente do tempo que se passa_

Londres era definitivamente linda apesar das chuvas. Era bom sentir aquele clima mais úmido, uma sensação diferente ao que estava habituado. Nada como aproveitar o famoso 'chá inglês' às 17:00h num típico café, enquanto passava o jogo do Manchester versus Arsenal na televisão do lugar.

Por ser uma rua tranqüila e praticamente sem movimento, algumas crianças brincavam de bola, num momento em que uma chutara quase atingira um dos 'jogadores' que por sorte conseguira se desviar... Isso lhe lembrava algo...

'_- DROOGAA!!! Pô cara! Se toca! Me atrapalhou! Eu tava no ponto pra eu catar!'_

'_- Hey! Você está bem?'_

'_- Se falar que não está doendo, tá mentindo!!'(1)_

_Vozes femininas soaram em sua cabeça. Estava caminhando pelo Santuário... Era uma área mais afastada então ouvira uma voz mandando. Não havia entendido o que ela havia dito então virara a cabeça para o lado da voz e sentira uma pancada muito forte na cabeça. Estava ali, ouvindo vozes... sua cabeça rodava._

'_- Quando eu ia conseguir pegar esse chute da Alex esse infeliz me atravessa o campo!! Droga!'_

'_- Fica fria Cassie! Na próxima ela manda na sua cara! Tá com ciúmes! Tá com ciúmes!'_

'_- Cala a boca, Natasha!! Eu vou ali buscar gelo! O nariz dele vai precisar! – ouviu passos de alguém correndo'_

'_- Sorte sua, Cassie, se não ia ser mais um dedo seu virado!'_

'_- NEM ME DIGA! – pode ouvir alguém gritando meio distante.'_

'_- Quem são vocês? – sua visão estava voltando ao foco e sentia menos tontura.'_

'_- Amazonas... Em treinamento! Logo disputaremos nossas armaduras! – respondeu uma – sou Alex! Digo, Alexandra, desculpa pela bolada, mas eu ainda gritei pra você sair, porque eu ia chutar!'_

'_-Ah... Então foi isso, você me chutou...'_

'_- Não. Você levou uma bolada!'_

'_- Hã?'_

'_- Você estava passando distraído pelo meio do nosso campo bem na hora que deu brecha pra Alex chutar... Infelizmente, você levou a pior! A única que está acostumada com boladas da Peitoral aqui, é a Cassie!'_

'_- CHEGUEI! Cara tu é burro mesmo! Devia ter desviado! – falou a garota que chegara e colocava gelo em sua cabeça.'_

'_- Sinceramente... Não estou entendendo mais nada!!'_

'_- É assim: somos algumas aprendizes, mas logo estaremos disputando nossas armaduras. Aí seremos amazonas, mas além disso gostamos de jogar bola. Simples! A Cassie é goleira e a Alex é nossa fixa. Não conheço alguém que chute mais forte que ela! Bem é melhor você se sentar ali no banco! Aliás, eu sou Vanessa, Van-Van se preferir.'_

'_- Obrigado.'_

Quanto tempo fazia que não se lembrava delas? Quanto tempo nem as via? Um bando de loucas, talvez mais do que ele mesmo... Mais novas também. Que não tinham a mínima noção de que ele era um cavaleiro de ouro. Nesse dia, foi tratado como um igual. Há quanto isso não acontecia? Desde que recebera a armadura e chegara ao santuário.

Lembrava que no momento não se importara em mostrar quem era - orgulho ferido. Elas foram divertidas e gentis, sem esperar algo ou respeito somente porque ele era um cavaleiro de ouro. Para elas, durante algum tempo fora somente... Milo. Bem... Um Milo que não era superior ou inferior a ninguém, somente dentro do campo...

_Vagando pelo mundo_

_Eu me acho_

_Buscando no escuro_

_Eu me encontro_

_Santuário..._

'- Mu! Shaka!! Como vão? Achei que só os veria em Virgem!!'

'- MILO? Eu não acredito! – a voz de Shaka denotava surpresa e espanto. Depois de mais de um semestre, quase um ano (isso somente para Shaka, em relação aos outros, havia se passado praticamente um ano), o escorpiano aparecia como se não tivesse passado tempo algum.'

'- Como vai?'

'- Bem e você, Mu?'

'- Tudo tranqüilo, você está sumido! Passou esse tempo todo em Asgard?'

'- Não... Eu sai de Asgard e fui para a França, depois Inglaterra e passei os últimos dias antes de voltar novamente na França. Eu também mereço férias!! Aliás, aproveitando que você está aqui, Mu, pode despachar essas malas direto para escorpião?'

'- Claro!! Passe o tempo que for e você não muda! – respondeu ariano rindo do amigo. Tudo voltaria a mais comum rotina! O tempo que o outro estivera fora, chegara a ser estranho não ter de conviver com as piadinhas infames e as ironias destiladas pelo escorpiano. Tirando a camisa social azul clara fazendo conjunto com sapatos e calça social preta, tudo parecia comum. As tradicionais mechas meio soltas caiam na frente do rosto, mais longas, prova de que o cabelo do outro crescera durante o meio tempo apenas.'

'- Que isso Mu!! – colocou as mãos no bolso, rindo – aposto que sentiram minha falta! Mas não vou atrapalhá-los e vou subindo! Obrigado pela ajuda!' – acenou e voltou a subir em passos rápidos. Foi aí quando deu para se perceber, o cabelo do cavaleiro de escorpião estava significativamente mais curto...

_Minha aparência não é nada..._

_Eu sou mutante..._

_A cada dia eu mudo_

_Eu crio e me inovo_

_E no fim..._

Um banho... Um bom banho era o que merecia e desejava, então... Descansar. Teria tempo para ir no outro dia se apresentar formalmente no 13° Templo. Todos pareciam surpresos pelo fato de estar com uma roupa um pouco mais social, ninguém parecia ter notado que tinha cortado o cabelo. Provavelmente por este estar preso. Melhor assim, não iria ter de explicar porque resolvera cortar o cabelo.

Chegara numa ótima data. Quarta-feira de tardezinha, no outro dia teria tempo de arrumar as malas e depois de se apresentar, poderia tentar encontrar suas amigas – fazia algum tempo que não conversavam e aquela lembrança em Londres lhe trouxe essa vontade - com certeza iriam treinar e ainda daria para sair à noite. Nada como uma boa rotina.

E hoje? Apenas descansar! Viajar pode ser cansativo. Ainda mais quando ele tivera de ficar em pé esperando por horas naquele maldito aeroporto porque seu vôo estava atrasado . Depois de muita confusão conseguira transferir a passagem para outro avião, só que a atendente lesada o transferira para um vôo errado, em vez de Grécia fora para na China! E não estava com vontade de ir visitar o cavaleiro de Libra em Rozan. Até conseguir comprar outra passagem para Grécia, sem contar que tivera de comer comida de avião, mais o tempo esperando embarque e desembarque e, acima de tudo, o fato dele não conseguir descansar no avião graças a uma mãe com um filho, que era uma verdadeira peste de 2 anos e que começou a espernear e chorar... Portanto estava há quase 24 horas sem dormir ou descansar e só queria relaxar...

Milo estava quase conseguindo seu intento... Havia feito algo leve para comer, visto que dera folga para a serva durante o resto da semana. A ultima coisa que desejava era ver alguém naquele dia, melhor, ter alguém lhe importunando e retirando um pouco do sossego que só se tem na solidão. Estava praticamente pronto para dormir, já que evitara ir se deitar durante o restante da tarde para não desregular seu horário biológico, ela viera... Insônia! Nada pior que uma crise de insônia quando o que se mais quer é dormir... Quando seu corpo está cansado!

Já que não conseguiria dormir, não antes do sol nascer pelo visto, resolveu arrumar suas coisas. Desmanchou as malas, arrumou os pertences assim como todo o guarda-roupa... Tomou uma outra ducha rápida, colocou uma calça jeans confortável e foi para a biblioteca de escorpião aliado do seu MP3. Ouvia por acaso Avantasia, musica Inside. Gostava do som, essa era um pouco mais "lenta", ainda mais porque nem todos conheciam. Talvez fosse algo seu, mas às vezes isso acontecia. Tinha gostado por algum tempo daquela banda, Simple Plan - fora até um som interessante assim como as letras. Mas quando começou a ouvi-las direto nos bares ou das bocas de aprendizes (em especial Welcome to My Life), perdera o interesse na banda. Pessoas que nem ao menos realmente curtiam o som, ficavam cantando apenas porque era moda. Hoje, apesar de, a seu ver, não ter nenhum motivo, ela era considerada "emo". Isso o enjoava! Por isso mesmo preferia curtir, mesmo que muitos não soubessem – e não seria ele a dizer-, alguns sons mais antigos e tinha alguns Cd's que ninguém esperaria que tivesse. Aliás preferia nem comentar que os tinha. Se todos queriam acreditar que ele ouvia somente rock, então que todos acreditassem.

Quanto tempo pensando e refletindo gastou na biblioteca não sabia, varias faixas tinham passado e ele percebeu que finalmente o sono vinha chegando, foi para o quarto e se jogou na cama... Começou a cantarolar a musica que tocava agora, Always – Bonjovi.

**Well, I can't sing a love song**

_(Agora não posso cantar uma canção de amor)_

**Like the way it's meant to be  
**_(Como deve ser cantada)_

**Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
**_(Bem, acho que não sou mais tão bom)  
_**But babe that's just me**

_(Mas querida, sou apenas eu)(2)_

Estava quase pegando no sono – finalmente, por sinal – quando sentiu um cosmo passando por sua casa.

'- Que passe de uma vez!! É só o que me falta! Eu M-A-T-O o filho Duma boa mãe que resolveu fazer isso comigo!!'

Bocejou e se levantou... Olhou o relógio, 8:30h. Mais um pouco e bateria um recorde de tempo sem conseguir dormir graças a fatores biológicos e intervenções externas. Foi 'receber' o visitante que pedia passagem, ele estava descendo e pelo que sentia do cosmo era um cavaleiro de ouro... A vida definitivamente era injusta. Não era só o desgraçado ter usado a escada lateral para não atrapalhar? Mas não... Tinha que passar pela SUA casa e ainda parar para pegar permissão.

Pouco se importou se sua cara estava amassada e de quem não dormiu bem, com sono – alias até ótima, levando em conta o tempo sem dormir e a não existência (surpreendente) de olheiras.

'- Ora... Ora... Isso são horas de acordar, Escorpião?'

'- Ah... É você Kamus, se quiser passar, fique à vontade, sim? –falou com desdém.'

'- Fiquei sabendo que chegou ontem durante o período da tarde. Não deveria ter ido se apresentar ao Grande Mestre?'

'- Olha... – encarou o outro friamente – sinceramente, isso não é problema seu! E se quiser passar, passe! Se não fique aí plantado! Porque eu tenho algo muito melhor para fazer!'

'- É claro! Você sempre tem Milo! Provavelmente vai se divertir com aquele servo que andou cercando antes de dar em cima de Camaleão, ou estou enganado?'

'- Servo... Que servo? – forçou a memória – Ah, sim! Está falando do Adrian. Pois é, acontece que meu interesse já é outro! Aliás... O que estou me justificando? Ainda mais para você? Vá cuidar da sua vida! Porque da minha, cuido eu, sim? Bom dia!'

E saiu do recinto, voltando para seu quarto, ligou o radio e colocou o cd mais próximo – Coldplay – se jogou na cama. Sorte não ter aberto as janelas e as cortinas. Tudo estava escuro... Perfeito... Agora finalmente conseguiu o que queria... Dormir...

_E no fim..._

_No fim nada mudou..._

_No fim_

_Em nenhum instante..._

_Eu deixo de ser..._

_...Eu mesmo..._

(1) – essa linda e delicada frase já realmente foi dita, por uma amiga, durante um treino, só mudou o lugar e os fatos da bolada, mas eu juro... Doeu!!

(2)- Como eu acho que deu para perceber, é um trecho de Always, letra e tradução eu peguei no ok?

**N/A: **olás! E aqui estou eu atualizando...

Na verdade... Era para ter acontecido ontem!! Eu esqueci que dia 28 era logo após do 27, sabe? Tô brincando!!! Eu planejava atualizar hoje mesmo só que eu sempre atualizo perto na meia-noite e eu esqueci!! Dormi!! Mas... Estou aqui e agora não? Espero que sirva...

E tem mais um motivo, hoje é uma data especial!!

Hoje é niver de Atos de Vingança do Zieg!!! ele que me desculpe, mas eu só consigo – e com muita dificuldade – falar a primeira parte do nick dele!!

Pois bem! Salve Atos I e II, ainda mais porque o Zieg... ELE MATOU O SEIYA!!! Para quem não agüenta mais ele voltando do inferno...

Sim!! Ele morreu!! E o Zieg ficou inconformado com um dos últimos capitulos – ou é o ultimo? Não lembro – pois a morte do Kanon trouxe mais repercussão que a do Seiya, mas... convenhamos, dá muito mais dor no coração ver o Kanon morrendo (Maldito desperdício!!!) que o Seiya (Já foi tarde!!).

Hey!! Quem curte o Seiya fique ofendido não, viu? É apenas uma brincadeira "

Agora... Obrigada para a Áries Sin que tem gentilmente betado a fic – e aturado meu pequeno gigante problema com pontuação -, a Free que já leu e aprovou tudo que foi escrito até agora, a Bela que criou Corações e acabou causando esta fic... E a quem leu e gostou comentando ou não... Mas para quem comentou...

Litha, Flor, Mi-chan, Guilherme, Setsuna, Yuuko (é campeã!! é campeã!! é campeã!! XDDD) e Bela (você de novo aqui?!?! Tudo bem vai... XD)

Um bigada ainda maior!! XD –e sim a sini já foi reduzindo os nicks de todos..mania ''' –

Até!!

Sini...


End file.
